Small Things make big Differences
by Blue bot
Summary: What if Clem had never sat next to Sam on the bus? And more importantly, never met the Autobots?  If you havent read Birthmark this wont make sense  featuring my OC rated for lotssssss of angst


Summary-what would happen if Clem never sat with Sam on the bus? And more importantly, never met the Autobots? Rated for suicide, featuring my OC (Read birthmark before this so you understand)

AN: I was in a sad mood when I wrote this, so you may need a tissue.

I dont own Transformers...yet.

I climb onto the bus, wetting my dry lips as I did so. It was a _very_ busy day, only two seats left.

One right at the front. And one next to a new kid.

Well I wont sit with the new kid. So I made my way to the other empty seat, and plunked my bag onto the floor in front of my seat.

I yanked my yellow iPod out of my pocket and flicked it to my favourite song.

I felt a sudden pang of pain on my right cheek- someone had flicked a rubber band at me. I sigh, and drop it on the floor beside me. Everyone loved doing stuff like that - I cant understand why.

The whole bus seems to titter with laughter at my reaction. Except for the new kid. How nice.

I was never liked- hell I was _hated _in most places- even my mum hated me. My gran used to look after me- but now she's gone cold, and distant, not answering the phone when I ring, and not replying to my emails.

My life was depressing, and last night- it got worse.

FLASHBACK

_"Hey mum..." I sigh, hoping to get an answer._

_"Hello" She sounds odd- more tense than usual._

_"Whats the matter?"_

_She stood up- fast, causing the desk she was sitting at to rumble with protest._

_"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG?" she shouts._

_I cower back in fright. "Yes?"_

_"YOUR USELESS EXCUSE OF A FATHER, LEFT! AND DUMPED ME WITH YOU!"_

_I balked, that was harsh...and true..._

_She stomps over to me, and strikes me over the face, hard. I stumble back in surprise, not expecting the blow._

_"I'm sorry!" I whimper._

_She laughs manicly, pushes me against the wall and strikes me again, harder than before._

_I feel a small wetness creeping out of my cheek._

_Blood._

END FLASHBACK

I shuddered at the memory, who knew that something like that would happen? Definitely not me. I could feel someone staring at me, so I turned and almost rolled my bright blue eyes. It was the new kid, just staring at me. He doesn't even bother looking away when I look at him.

"Didn't your _mummy_ tell you it's _rude_ to stare?" I asked coldly.

He looked at me, surprised. "Ahh...well...umm I wasn't staring?" He tried to cover up his recent blunder.

"Why don't you just tell me _why_ your staring?"

He shifted uncomfortably, before saying "Well, you've got dried up blood on your face..."

My eyes grew as wide as was humanly possible. I hadnt wiped off the blood!

"You got any water I can use?" I asked desperately.

He kept his eyes on me as he pulled out a bottle of spring water.

"I'm Sam" He said

I tore my scarf from around my neck and poured a little water onto it.

"Clem" I greeted shortly

I then handed the bottle back to Sam and begun dabbing at the blood.

"Uhhhhh...whats that on your neck?" he asked in utter awe.

I almost dropped my scarf. How could he have seen? I look down at my hands...oh thats how he saw...I had my scarf off...what a stupid thing for me to do.

"Ah...nothing...just some weird mark I was born with."

I heard Sam proceed to ask some other kids about it.

"Oh it really isnt nothing" some brunette bitch said "Her eyes glow sometimes too, shes a weird freak..."

Sam watched me for a moment, before turning to look out of the window.

I sighed. Life really did suck. Now, there was not one person in this damn town that didnt think I was a freak.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night was even worse than the previous.

I came inside, peeked around for my mother, in the hopes she wouldn't see me and shut the door quickly behind me.

I crept into the kitchen and got out a plate so that I could make myself some toast, unfortanetly however, my phone chose _that_ moment to vibrate and tell me my credit was low.

So of course, in my clumsy ways, I dropped the plate. My mum stormed in.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GIRL?"

I whimpered in fright. "I'm sorry! I'll clean it up!"

She laughs and strikes my head with the larger plate fragment. It shattered on impact, leaving little splinters of china in my scalp.

"OW!" I yelped.

My mother pushes me to the floor.

"Clean it up, and then, we'll see about your punishment" She snarled.

I trembled as I swept the broken china into a dustbin, then I stood up straight, and faced my mother.

She paced for a moment, seeming to consider somthing, and then she brought down something very very heavy on my head.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was my mum's manic smile, swimming above me.

Ugh my head, it hurt like hell.

I sat up, and looked at my clock, 5am.

I had been moved to my room, possibly because I was in the way, I tried to remember what day it was, if yesterday was Wednesday...Damn today was Thursday, so that meant double gym, double math, and double science. Of course, my 3 most hated subjects on the day where my head hurt like hell.

I rolled out of bed, knowing that I wouldnt be able to sleep when my head hurt this bad.

I touched the back of my head, and felt a small wetness. Blood, again. I made sure to rinse it all out before grabbing some painkillers, and walking out to the kitchen.

It was still early so I grabbed a banana, and headed out to take a walk.

The crisp morning air stung my face as I wakled through the dewiness, I watched as an ant writhed in pain, probably from being stepped on- and grimaced, the ant reminded me of myself... The world was so cruel.

After about an hour and a half I headed back and grabbed my backpack from inside.

I then walked out of the house and to the bus stop. Waiting for it to come and take me to my personal hell.

As the bus trundled up to me I walked onto it, and sat in my usual seat. I dont yank out my iPod this time, my head still hurt too much.

Math passes slowly and painfully, my head throbbing with every word the teacher says.

People laugh at me as I trip on my way to gym, and I blush faint pink.

Tears prickle in my eyes...why was everyone against me?

I walked out into the gymnasium and people laugh at my pain filled stance. Why did everyone love my pain so much?

I tripped and stumbled whenever I ran, my head was making me disoriented.

When finally the bell for lunch rang I sighed with relief, but I didnt head for the lunch room, I headed for the bathroom. I sat down in one of the cubicles so I could finally get some time alone.

Sometime later a few girls came in to reaply their make-up.

"So" one of them said "I think that when that weird bitch, Clem comes into the classroom we should throw rubbish at her."

"Hmmm" The other said "What about we get everyone to buy food, and then we throw it at her?"

They both giggled and then walk out.

What was I going to do now?

OoOooOoOOoOO

At the end of the day I was thouroughly miserable.

I didnt want to go home.

So when I reached my stop, I just walked aimlessly around, insults swirling in my head.

_Freak_

_Stupid_

_Useless_

_A waste of space_

_Pathetic_

All the while my fists clenched tighter and tighter.

I hated this, my life, everything, and I was so caught up in thinking about this that I didnt notice a canary yellow camaro following me.

I walked on and on, till I finally came to a cliff.

I hesitated, wondering if I should end it all now.

"CLEM!" I heard someone shout. I ignored whoever it was, and took a step closer to the edge.

"CLEMMMMMMMMMMM!" I recognise the voice now, it was Sam, the new kid.

I turn and look at him, he was running up to me as fast as he could, his car parked not far behind him.

I waved with a small, sad smile on my face, and his expression turned to horror.

I then let myself fall backwards, down to the sharp, raggard rocks below.

OOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Normal POV

Sam rushed over to the edge just in time to see Clem hit the ground.

There was a splitting crack as many of her bones broke and blood spurted everywhere.

"BEEEEEEE!" Sam yelled as loud as he could.

"BUMBLEBAYYYYYYYY!"

Bee then transformed and pounded over to where Sam was.

"Omigosh...call Ratchet, Bee...QUICK call him nowww! She could be dead!" Sam said frantically.

"I am sorry Sam...she's already gone..."

Sam closed his eyes. "Oh no, Oh nonononononono."

OoOoOoOoO

Down where Clem had landed, were 3 Autobots, 1 human, and 1 frail, dead human.

Ratchet was scanning Clem in every way he could before saying "I'm sorry Sam...I cannot do anything for her..."

Sam sighed heavily "I never got to ask her about her mark.."

Ratchet's holo form placed a hand on Sam's shoulder "Twas the mark of the Allspark...if she were alive...she could have been very special..."

Sam looked down at Clem.

Her eyes were closed, her arms spread out beside her, her hair was sticking out in every possible way. And her mouth, though trickling blood, was stretched into a small, peaceful smile.

END

AN: haa dont you love angsty fics? I do! sorry for killing Clem but you know...


End file.
